Cutting nylon tubing and reinforced rubber hose (other than steel reinforced) is not as simple as it would appear at first blush. These materials are flexible and it is quite difficult to get a clean, square cut across the tube since the tube tends to flatten and squirm as it is being cut leading to irregular cuts. Multi-conductor electrical cable is quite difficult to cut because the great number of strands and cables give considerable resistance to the cutting tool. The cable is designed to be flexible and hence will tend to squirm and lead to irregular cuts. Indeed many multi-strand cables end up being cut by hand with a combination of knife and diagonal cutters with the end result that the cut end can be described as ragged at best.
To our knowledge there has been no cutter capable of cutting both tubing, hose and multi-conductor electrical cable. The tool should be simple to operate and maintain and should be reasonably priced so as to be affordable in automotive and trucking service facilities, supply houses, and in industry.